Experiences con los Retratos
by Snakequeen-in-Norway
Summary: Capítulo singular. Pelusa dulce y adorable. Albus Severus Potter esta llamada a la oficina de la directora pero no siente tan bien. ¿El retrato de quien nota este hecho? Una traducción de mi cuento 'Portrait Experiences' en inglés. Español no es mi idioma


**Nota de la Autora: Esta es una traducción de mi cuento 'Portrait Experiences' en inglés. Y traduce originalmente cuando necesitaba estudiar para mi examen del medio semestre de español, pero no quería, y por eso "estudié" con traducir mi cuento. Estoy de los Estados Unidos y español no es mi idioma, no lo hablo con fluencia. Pasé 5 meses en Argentina el año pasado, y estoy estudiando español en la universidad (bueno, no es un "universidad", pero no existe una palabra para mi tipo de escuela en español porque los no existen en Europa), pero yo sé que no hablo ni escribo perfectamente. No cerca de perfectamente. Yo sé que cometo errores. Si ustedes los ven, espero que me digan amablemente. Traduje este cuento para practicar, más de todo. Gracias a las personas quienes me han ayudado con mis errores, y ojala que la traducción sea mejor ahora.**

**:)**

**-SQ**

**Negación de Responsabilidad: Como lo dice, _Harry Potter_ no es mío. Que sorpresa, ¿no?**

Albus Severus Potter, de once años, estaba sentado en una silla en la oficina de la directora, esperando que ella apareciera. La razón de que le estuviera esperando allá era que, otra vez, el hermano mayor de Albus, James, lo había convencido a Albus ayudarlo en una de sus bromas y, otra vez, fue Albus quien habían cogido.

Albus se inclinó en la silla y se preguntó dónde estaba Profesora McGonagall. Deseaba que ella apareciera pronto de modo que él pudiera regresar a su dormitorio. Había tenido un dolor de la cabeza feroz todo el día y habría preferido mucho acostarse. De hecho, eso era lo que había estado a punto de hacer cuando le enviaron a la oficina de Profesora McGonagall.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo una voz con desprecio desde alguna parte encima de la cabeza de Albus. Él abrió sus ojos y alzó la vista arriba. Un retrato con pelo grasiento y negro, y una nariz enganchada estaba poniendo el caro de enfado a él.

"Esperando a la Profesora McGonagall," dijo Albus, abrazándose a sí mismo.

El señor en el retrato entrecerró sus ojos. "Yo sé quién eres," dijo con suspicacia. "Eres el niñato de Potter."

Albus asintió la cabeza, aunque no pensaba mucho, esto de sí mismo. "¿Quién es usted?" dijo.

El señor resopló. Que típico Potter. Él incluso parecía como él, incluyendo el pelo revuelto y negro que levantó en el posterior. Maldita sea, también tenía los ojos de Lily.

"Yo," dijo el retrato, "soy el Professor Severus Snape. El director anterior de Hogwarts Escuela de Brujería y Hechicería."

"Pues, sí, lo pensé," dijo Albus, "Considerando que está colgado allá y todo. Espera, ¿Severus Snape? Papá ha hablado de usted."

Severus puso la cara de enfado. "Estoy seguro de que él ha hecho. ¿Qué has hecho para ser enviado a la oficina de la directora, Potter?"

"Pues, mi hermano James—" empezó Albus.

"Ah, sí," dijo Severus, "culpas a otro. Debería haber sabido. No puede ser nada mal que _tú _hiciste."

Albus le puso sus brazos alrededor de su mismo y resfrió. "No es que yo dije," dijo con indignación. "Si usted me permita terminar—"

"No me hables así," Severus espetó. "Eres tan como su padre y abuelo que resulta exasperante."

Albus frunció el ceño y masajeó sus sienes punzantes. Esto no estaba como él había imaginado el señor quien su padre ha referido como el señor más valiente que ha conocido. Aun así, tenía que haber algo bien del maestro de pociones y director anterior, que su padre piense tan bien de él.

"Eh—Profesor Snape, señor," dijo. "Lo siento si fui maleducado. Solo estaba tratando decir que me hermano, James, de segundo año, me convenció ayudarle dejar caer las bombas del estiércol de las escaleras. Solo, estuve en la escalera principal y él estuvo en la en el segundo piso. Así me atraparon, y él no."

Severus parpadeó. ¿Potter se disculpó? Bueno, dejar caer las bombas de estiércol parece exactamente como algo que el mayor niño Potter haría; él ya había sido enviado a la oficina de la directora unas veces durante su rato en Hogwarts, aunque Severus siempre ha hecho un punto para estar ausente en esos ocasiones.

"¿Y por qué, dígame, aceptaste esta idea de su hermano?" preguntó Severus, levantando sus cejas.

Albus sonrió abiertamente con pusilanimidad. "No sé. Fue una idea tan estúpida, ¿no? Solo, él me prometió que iba funcionar."

Severus rodó sus ojos. "¿Y le creíste?"

"Eh—" dijo Albus, resfriando.

¡Uf! Severus detestaba los niños quien resfriaba.

"Tome un pañuelo, Potter. No te sientes allá haciendo ese ruido asqueroso."

"Eh—sí señor," dijo Albus. Levantó de la silla, pero luego tuvo que agarrar el brazo de apoyo cuando le dió un arranque de vértigo. Cuando terminó, él agarró un panuelo del escritorio de la Profesora McGonagall y se sentó de nuevo, soplando su nariz y tiritando un poco.

Albus puso sus ojos de nuevo en el retrato de Severus y el señor se encontró la mirada de los ojos de Lily de nuevo después de todos estos años.

"¿Cuál dijiste que es tu nombre?" él preguntó al niño.

"No lo mencioné," dijo Albus, masajeando sus sienes de nuevo. "Es Albus. Albus Severus Potter."

El retrato de Severus se le cayó el libro que tenía en mano. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Albus Severus Potter," dijo Albus otra vez, aclarando su garganta con dolor.

Severus solo miró a él con los ojos desorbitados. "¿Su—su padre te nombró Albus _Severus_ Potter?"

Albus asentió la cabeza. "Por usted, yo creo," añadió.

Severus sacó la mano por la cara. "¿Por qué Potter haría algo como eso?" murmuró a su mismo.

"Él dijo que usted era el señor más valiente que ha conocido," dijo Albus.

Severus miró fijamente al chico de ojos verdes en frente de él. "¡ ¿Él _que_? !"

"Él dijo—"

Severus levantó una mano. "No, no, te oí la primera vez. ¿Estás seguro que era yo de quien estuvo hablando?"

"Pues," dijo Albus, "estaba preocupando de ser puesto en Slytherin porque James había estado bromeándome, y mi papá dijo, 'Albus Severus Potter, tienes los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de esos era un Slytherin, y él era probablemente el hombre más valiente que he conocido.' Así, sí, estoy bastante seguro."

Severus estaba pasmado. Nunca en un millón de años habría pensado que Potter decía esas cosas, esas cosas tan halagadoras y ridículas, sobre él, menos a su hijo.

"¿Así, en cuál casa estas?" Severus preguntó, encontrando su voz.

"Slytherin," dijo Albus, sonriendo tímidamente.

¿Un Potter en _Slytherin_? Severus no estaba seguro de que pudiera tener más sorpresas.

Albus tosió duramente en su puño y Severus miró abajo a él. ¿Estaba tiritando el chico?

"Potter," dijo Severus, preparándose esta vez para la vista de los ojos de Lily. "Mírame."

Albus parapadeó al retrato, que de repente estaba un poco fuera de foco. Severus devolvió la mirada a los ojos vidriosos y verdes debajo de él y frunció el ceño. No recordó que Potter ni la chica Weasley estaban tan pálido…

"Potter, venga aquí," dijo Severus severamente, haciendo una seña al chico.

Albus se levantó temblorosamente y fue a sentar de pie en frente del retrato, con brazos alrededor de su mismo, tiritando. Tosió otra vez; sobó su garganta con dolor de nuevo.

"¿Te sientes enfermo, Potter?" preguntó Severus, le sorprendió que él sintiera preocupación cuando miró el chico tiritar y tozar frente de él.

"Eh—" dijo Albus. "Sí…un poco. Mi cabeza me duele. Y mi garganta también…"

"Pareces terrible," Severus le informó. "Venga, apóyate tu frente en mi retrato, pero _trata_ de no ensuciarlo."

Albus se limpió su frente con su manga y luego se apoyó en el lienzo. Severus tocó su mano al borde del relato y sintió el calor irradiando del frente pequeño.

"Tienes temperatura," dijo Severus a Albus.

Albus resfrió y miró arriba a él. "¿Estoy?" dijo ronconamente.

"Ah, por bien de Merlín, siéntate de nuevo," dijo Severus, sintiendo alarmado cuando el chico se balanceó en sus pies. "¿Por qué no estás en la ala del hospital?"

"Pensaba que quizá iría acostarme y dormir," dijo Albus. "Pero luego fui enviado aquí."

"Estúpido. Testarudo, exactamente como tu padre. ¿Cómo sientes?"

"Mal," admitió Albus. "Frio." Empezó a tozar y tiritar con más violencia.

Severus maldijo a su mismo por ser solo un retrato y por eso no poder ayudar el chico enfermo. "Quédate allá, Potter," dijo. "Iré y encontrar a Minerva." Salió precípitemente fuera del marco.

Albus miró el marco vacío. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y tenía frio y dolaba en todo el cuerpo. Lo único que quería era ir a su cama. _Espero que el Profesor Snape regrese pronto,_ pensó Albus. _Es terriblemente solitario estar aquí sin nadie._

El retrato de Severus reapareció en su marco.

"¿Potter? La Profesora McGonagall está en camino."

"Gracias," dijo Albus.

"¿Qué parece ser el problema, Severus?" dijo una voz nueva.

Albus miró al origen de la voz nueva y vio el retrato de un mago de pelo plateado con una barba larga y anteojos como medialunas. Él ha visto el retrato de este mago especifico antes, es decir en las tarjetas de las ranas del chocolate. Este era Albus Dumbledore.

"El hijo de Potter está aquí para ver a Minerva," dijo Severus con impertinencia. "Pero ha sido enviado aquí con fiebre alto y una tos terrible. Quienquiera le envió aquí es un imbécil."

"Ahora, esta amable, Severus," dijo Dumbledore plácidamente. "Casi podría pensar que usted se preocupa por el niño." Había un brillo en sus ojos.

"¡Míralo!"

Dumbledore miró a Albus y fruñó el ceño. "Si, claramente no te pareces bien, mi niño," dijo. "¿Estas sintiendo bien?"

"No," dijo Albus.

Severus refunfuñó con impaciencia.

Dumbledore miró a Severus. "¿Por qué la preocupación? ¿Qué es él a usted?"

"Albus, pregúntale su nombre."

Dumbledore volvió su vista a Albus. "¿Cómo te llamas, mi niño?" preguntó amablemente.

Albus tosió. "Albus Severus Potter," dijo con la voz ronca.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se dilataron. "Bueno, parece que Harry ha nombrado su segundo hijo por nosotros, Severus."

"Parece que sí," Severus acordó.

"Lo hizo," confirmó Albus. "Él se admira mucho a ustedes dos."

"¿Me admira?" dijo Severus incrédulamente. Tuvo un siento sospechosamente cálido brotando en su pecho. ¿Harry le admiraba a él? "Parece como tu padre está un poco mal en la cabeza."

"¡No lo está!" protestó, y luego empezó tener un ataque de tos.

Severus resistió el impulso de intentar extender el brazo al niño, porque sabía que no serviría de nada. "¿Dónde _está_ Minerva?" dijo, mientras Dumbledore miró a Albus con preocupación.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la oficina abrió y la Profesora McGonagall entró el cuarto.

"Ay," dijo, cuando vio a Albus, quien estaba pálido y tiritando. Se puso de rodillas a lado se su silla. "¿Potter? ¿Albus?"

"Hola, Profesora McGonagall," Albus gruñó.

La Profesora McGonagall puso una mano a su frente. "Albus, estas hirviendo. Debemos enviarte a la ala de hospital ahora mismo."

"¿Qué pasa con castigarme?"

"No seas absurdo," dijo Profesora McGonagall. "Estas enfermo. ¿Y supongo que estoy cierto de pensar que fue la idea de James de todas maneras?

Albus asintió la cabeza.

La Profesora McGonagall, quien era todavía tan fuerte a pesar de su edad tan avanzada, tomó a Albus, quien era ligero para once años, en sus brazos.

"Gracias, Severus, por alertarme sobre el condición de Potter."

"No es nada," dijo Severus, inclinando su cabeza.

"Ojala que siente mejor, Albus," dijo Dumbledore, dando a Albus una sonrisa brillante mientras Profesora McGongall le llevó a la puerta.

"Hasta luego, Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape," dijo Albus, consiguiendo una sonrisa pequeña a los dos retratos.

"Si, hasta luego…" dijo Severus, sintiendo un tirón pequeño a las esquinas de su propia boca. "Y dile a tu padre que el Profesor Snape dice hola…Albus."

**NA: No espero recibir tantas reseñas para este cuento, porque es una traducción de uno que ya existe en inglés, pero me gustaría tener unas pocas reseñas de las personas quien lo leen (¡eso es usted!).**

**Gracias,**

**-SQ**


End file.
